Incomunicado
by GriisleChan
Summary: Arthur, que recién llegaba a Japón, se ve involucrado en una serie inconvenientes antes de encontrarse con Kiku ¡Era como si el destino no quisiera que se vieran! Pero, a pesar de todo, la pasará bien. Para la semana Asakiku, día 2: Crossover (Diamond no Ace)


¡Lo logré!

Aún quedan 10 minutos para las 12 aquí en mi país, todavía estoy a tiempo.

Bueno, aquí logré escribir el fanfic para el 2do día de la semana Asakiku, que corresponde a crossover nwn tomé a Diamond no ace (mi serie actual favorita) logrando esto como resultado por tal curiosa combinación xD

Lo hice en 2 horas... ¡Espero les guste!

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia, y Diamond no ace, NO me pertenecen.

 **Aclaraciones:** Posible OCC. Crossover (si, volviendo a aclarar) La historia es más que todo a punto de Arthur, pero Asakiku al 100% nwn La participación de los personajes de Diamond no será problema a quienes no conocen la serie, pues es muy leve.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

No podía creerlo.

Tanta felicidad había sido destrozada en menos de cinco minutos… Cuando su paciencia se agotó.

Esperó meses ¡Meses! Para poder ir hasta allá y no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando.

Aterrizó en Japón, _Tokyo_ , a eso de las diez de mañana. Estaba emocionado, estando solo era difícil ocultarlo, puesto que faltaba muy poco para reunirse con Kiku, como tanto lo esperó. Subió a un taxi y tomó rumbo hacia su destino, acordando con el japonés que no hacía falta que lo recogiera al aeropuerto.

Todo bien, dentro de los planes, hasta que sintió el auto frenar. Miró a la ventana y lo notó… El trafico estaba detenido, prácticamente estaban atrapados ahí. Consideró llamar a Kiku pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Su teléfono se había quedado sin batería. Estaba totalmente incomunicado

-Lo que me faltaba…-

Chocó su frente contra el asiento delantero, estresado, ideando algún plan que lo sacara de ahí, lo que sea. De paso, al ser verano, ya comenzaba a darle calor, sobre todo por el traje que llevaba puesto.

Escuchó, de afuera, varios gritos y gruñó. Tanto ruido no le dejaba pensar bien. Levantó la cabeza y se fijó en el grupito de muchachos pasar por un lado, a pie, lo que le dio una idea. Salió del auto, sin decir nada al conductor, encontrándose con el gran grupo, eran realmente muchos.

-Disculpa ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?- preguntó a una chica, a quien tachó como la más confiable, cuando la tuvo frente a él.

-Al Estadio que está a dos cuadras de aquí.- le respondió una vez que se giró a él- Tenemos un juego pronto.-

Su mente se iluminó, con otra idea, un sitio como ese significaba que podía encontrar donde cargar su teléfono y, hecho eso, lograría ponerse en contacto con Kiku.

Aún no se había rendido, esto apenas comenzaba.

-¿Está bien si los sigo?- preguntó.

-Claro.-

Se puso en marcha, iniciando su caminata bajo el sol, siguiendo al grupo de cerca, para evitar perderlos.

-¡Yo los guiaré! ¡Sigan mis pasos!-

-¡Cállate, Sawamura! Mejor guarda esas energías para el montículo, idiota.-

-¡Pero Kuramochi _senpai!_ -

-Ustedes dos, dejen de estar gritando en plena calle…-

Arthur frunció las cejas, aturdido ¿De dónde sacaban todas esas energías? Ah, claro, la magia de ser joven. Pero en serio, si ese chico de cabello castaño volvía a gritar no iba a ser responsable de sus actos…

-Eijun _kun_ , quédate quieto.-

-¿¡Tú también, Harucchi!?-

Por suerte, aquel peli rosa (estos jóvenes de hoy en día y sus cosas raras, aunque era ese su color natural) logró mantener callado al tan hiperactivo y atormentante muchacho. Qué bueno.

Llegados al Estadio buscó rápidamente un lugar donde pudiera enchufar su teléfono, no teniendo mucha suerte que se diga. Se caminó por todos los pasillos, mirando detenidamente las paredes, sin poder visualizar algún toma corriente que pudiera utilizar.

Se estaba desesperando ya ¿¡Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte!?

-Cierto ¡Los baños!- celebró, con la esperanza de lograr su cometido. Era su última opción, debía resultar.

Llegó hasta ellos, luego de un largo recorrido al no conocer el lugar, y buscó, esperanzado… Hasta que halló uno.

¡Eureka!

Claro, sólo necesitó enchufarlo… Para darse cuenta que no servía.

Se hubiera dado contra la pared, como hizo anteriormente en el auto, de no ser porque guardaba un poquito de lógica y pues romperse la cabeza en ese momento no era una opción, eso sería empeorarlo todo. Optó entonces por llevarse una mano a la frente y refunfuñar todas las malas palabras que se sabía…

Estuvo así como por dos minutos hasta que se giró al escuchar una voz, que anteriormente le atormentó tanto, encontrándose con aquel muchacho de cabellos castaño acompañado del peli rosa, podía recordarlos todavía. Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro, en dirección opuesta a la que él se encontraba, y se quedó observándolos cuando el castaño, que era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que el otro, le abrazó por los hombros con suma confianza… Grata fue su sorpresa al ver al más bajito devolverle el gesto, sólo que pasando su brazo por su espalda.

Se quedó donde mismo por un momento, ya los más jóvenes habían desaparecido de su vista, pensando que aquella escena, de cierta forma, le recordaba a él y a Kiku…

Suspiró, calmándose, estresarse tanto no le iba a ayudar a salir de ahí… Y eso era lo que más necesitaba. No tanto irse, sino poder ver por fin a Kiku.

Tomó rumbo de nuevo, esta vez sin ideas, caminó y caminó hasta que tanto bullicio atrapó su atención, se asomó hasta allá y dio con aquel enorme campo de béisbol en donde recién comenzaba un juego. Fue ahí que supo que se encontraba en un Estadio de béisbol. Terminó acercándose a las gradas, de curioso, y entonces encontró a la muchacha, con quien hace rato atrás había conversado, utilizando su teléfono.

Un momento… ¿¡Cómo pudo ser tan tonto!? Se cacheteó mentalmente, mira que era distraído ¡Todo el tiempo tuvo ahí la respuesta! y se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa.- esta le miró, reconociéndolo- No encontré donde cargar mi teléfono y necesito realizar una llamada, así que… ¿Podría prestarme el suyo, señorita?- pidió, caballeroso.

-¡Claro!- risueña le entregó su teléfono, sin pensárselo mucho.

-Muchas gracias, me ha salvado.- es que si, realmente lo salvó.

Se alejó un poco de los gritos y llamó…

-¿Kiku?-

-¿Arthur san? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no ha llegado?-

Escuchar su voz, así sea preocupada, le alivió.

-Verás…- explicó, con detalles, lo que había sucedido y donde se encontraba- Y necesito que vengas por mí…- concluyó.

-Iré ya mismo, no se mueva de ahí.- y la llamada terminó.

Volvió hacia la chica, entregándole su aparato más su más sincero agradecimiento, y antes de que pudiera salir de la zona el grito del público le frenó, haciéndolo dar un saltito de sorpresa. Miró al campo, la razón de tanta alegría de repente, y encontró al castaño hiperactivo de hace rato gritar desde su lugar… Desde el montículo.

Él no sabía mucho de béisbol, casi nada en realidad, así que ¿Aquel chico era el _pitcher_ del equipo? ¿Era tan bueno como el público lo aclamaba?

Tomó asiento, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, y observó el juego… El como los otros dos bateadores eran sacados con tres _strike_.

Sin querer terminó siendo espectador de todo el juego, las nueve entradas enteras, hasta dejándose llevar por la emoción en múltiples ocasiones (apoyando al equipo con el que llegó hasta ahí) No sólo el castaño ruidoso era bueno, el resto del equipo lo era también…Lo que les permitió obtener la victoria, con unas cuantas carreras de diferencia.

Cuando se anunció el fin del juego reaccionó y rápidamente salió de aquella zona, recordando al japonés.

-¿Estuvo bien el juego, Arthur _san_?-

-¡Kiku!-

Lo encontró, apenas estuvo fuera, claramente esperando por él.

-Lo siento, yo…- se disculpó, por haberle hecho esperar tanto.

-Está bien.- le sonrió, leve- He escuchado que los juegos de béisbol de preparatoria son muy buenos, ya veo que es cierto.-

-Sí, bueno, fue entretenido.- se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apenado por ser cachado disfrutando de un juego de béisbol, como nunca antes había hecho.

-Vayamos una próxima vez, juntos.- sugirió, o más bien invitó, ofreciéndole una mano.

Él, dejándose llevar, se acercó abrazándolo por los hombros. El hecho de tenerlo cerca, después de todo lo que pasó, le hacía muy feliz… Era lo que más necesitaba.

-¡Hecho!- aceptó. Entonces sintió el brazo del peli negro sobre su espalda, devolviéndole el gesto de manera amorosa, como él sólo sabía hacerlo.

A pesar de todos los inconvenientes que Arthur tuvo apenas puso un pie en el país asiático, cosas tan absurdas que le dieron muchos problemas, ahora que iba junto a Kiku hacia su hogar, que ya estaban juntos, no le importaba… Al final todo valió la pena.

Porque de eso se trataba, los malos ratos existían para valorar aún más los buenos momentos.

Quedarse incomunicado… Lo llevó a disfrutar de un deporte que antes no le prestó atención.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Lo siento por si no quedó muy bien! como dije arribita, lo hice en sólo 2 horas x-x no acostumbro escribir así, usualmente me tardo como 1 semana haciendo un simple one-shot xD Ah, me disculpo por si hubo algún error...

Pero, a pesar de todo ¡Espero les haya gustado! Ya saben, cualquier cosita la pueden dejar en un review.

Mañana es el día para nyotalia... Pero no haré fanfic porque programé otra actividad, con cosplay :3 así que nos leemos el jueves~

¡Hasta entonces!

(Si, el castaño y el peli rosa son mi OTP de Diamond no ace, no pude evitar hacer alguito con ellos jajajaja)


End file.
